Promises Told On Diamonds
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Michelle thinks back to what led up to the ring rested on her finger and thinks back to how much she loves her fiance. *Christmas giftfic for CeCeLa.*


**Merry Christmas, CeCe! I hope that you like this. Romano X Seychelles was actually the first pairing that I'd read in any fanfic of yours. (You caused me to ship this as well.) It was the Christmas one ironically. I guess that it is sort of fitting that your Christmas gift from me is RomaSey then. It was a beautiful story too, and I was held on to it and attempting to guess just who her secret Santa was. You wrote that perfectly, and I hope that this measures up in some way to be a good Christmas gift for you! Merry Christmas!**

Michelle laced her fingers through each other and allowed the light to flicker across her engagement ring.

Her eyes lay upon the way that the light would catch the diamond while her mind wandered to the moment when the ring first made its appearance and would grace her ring finger on her left hand.

She could still remember how Lovino had dropped down on to one knee before her with that question in mind, "Will you marry me?"

There were no useless or meaningless cliche sayings or words added on to it as Lovino had never been the sort for flamboyantly romantic phrases or thoughts though he was a romantic at heart.

His true love had always been all that she asked for and even now, she still kept her eyes focused on it yet with this now here, a part of her was still focused solely on the upcoming wedding and what all of this shall lead to.

Time was a mysterious thing however and still now, she realized how close her and his wedding was getting; days before the stress and worry, could be spend at the estate that Lovino's family owned amongst the tomato plants that they really weren't supposed to pick at will and eat the ripest ones themselves in secrecy.

Michelle had never known herself to like tomatoes, but as with everything that Lovino had brought in to her life, it came gradually yet quickly all at once.

Lovino had managed to become her little everything and bring a sort of strange joy in her life that she knew caused others to doubt it or worry about such a love.

She loved him despite every issue and bone in her body being picked out and apart as it seemed with Lovino's actions and words yet at the same time the Italian shown her such a soft and gentle love that could not be measured or beat by anything else.

Her eyes closed as she remembered how they'd met in light of everything else; they'd met at a little chocolate shop in the city.

Lovino had known the owner of the place yet it seemed that he could cuss him out despite being a close companion of the other's.

She had remembered tasting the chocolate with joy as this went on though the onesided argument had surely put a damper on things, so she did what she assumed she was supposed to, attempted to calm down the Italian.

It hadn't seemed to work well at first, but when he did calm down and looked at her, there came a mutual interest from deep within both of them.

There had been something to like and fall for in those fiery eyes so full of the passion of his, and surely he must have saw something within her then that too would lock this moment's feelings onto him.

They hadn't arranged a date nor anything like that from that moment onward though they were see each other around whether that was established by fate or happened due completely to coincedence, it would grow to mean a lot to them both and lead to this moment of theirs.

Michelle couldn't wait until she could wrap her arms around Lovino next and be able to kiss him when she became his wife.

Michelle Vargas really did sound appealing to the young woman far more appealing than any other name did for her other than hearing Lovino Romano Vargas, and the way that name lit up her eyes though she could easily attempt to deny it though she figured that her husband to be already knew what he meant to her as it was there in every 'I love you,' and heartfelt action towards him and for him.

She knew that her love for him wouldn't vanish any time soon, and she felt deep down that it would never vanish.

For now and for the rest of her life, she'd cherish every kiss laid upon her lips by him and for every time that she could wrap her arms around him in a warm hug.

Their love seemed to constantly build upon itself in time and probably would keep building up despite everything else; she loved him, and he loved her just as much.

Michelle's eyes found that ring again on her hand as it continued to sparkle, and she cherished the promise laid upon it so clear in her mind beyond anything else, and she knew that even without it, the promise was obvious to her and told of so much.

She smiled.


End file.
